


Lena and Potstickers

by DarkDayDream



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Cute, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Short One Shot, shy lena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 17:35:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17533205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkDayDream/pseuds/DarkDayDream
Summary: Between the two, Lena would always be the more enjoyable one to eat.





	Lena and Potstickers

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Supergirl or any characters from it.  
> 

After the week she had just endured, Kara wanted nothing more than to go home and sleep for three days straight. Her legs weak beneath the weight of her own body, and the scent of smoke and cement clinging to every inch of her skin and knotting her hair. 

The scalding temperature of an overly hot shower breathing life into her exhausted bones. 

Washing away the grime of her service, the filth she had collected in her efforts to protect the people of National City. Supplying the tired Kryptonian just enough energy to make it to the couch, after she had showered and changed. 

Collapsing onto the overstuffed cushions with a blanket wrapped snugly around her and the tv remote in hand.

Flipping through the channels until she came across something she had already watched a handful of times. The near muted screams of Furiosa lulling the blonde to a light sleep, her glasses left on the bridge of her nose.

Napping deeply for a quick few hours, the quiet murmur of Lena’s voice pulling her from sleep. The television flipped off, and the sun long since set. 

A smile on Lena’s face, soft and personal. “Babe,” Lena’s hummed, leaning over her girlfriend to press a tender kiss to the corner of the blondes mouth. Laughing at the tiny mew of disappointment that Kara couldn't help but release when the brunette leaned back up. 

Taking her soft crimson lips with her, but leaving Kara far more awake that she had previously been. A dopie smile arched across her face, wide and dreamy. 

Hands rising in demand, fingers grabbing at the air. 

The sweet scent of Lena’s perfume invading Kara’s senses as the brunette; with a hand pressed to Kara’s face, loomed over the couch collapsed blonde. Laying a spattering of kisses across her face, everywhere but on the lips that chased after her own. 

The tip of her nose... The crinkle in the corner of her eyes... The valley between her eyebrows.

“Welcome home,” Kara murmured tiredly, listening to the clack of Lena’s heels against the hardwood floor, the brunette toeing them at the front door. Kara’s attention drifting, fluttering between her girlfriend; who had outright abandoned her pants at this point, and the overstuffed plastic takeout bag Lena had yet to set down. 

The scent of oil and pork ticking Kara’s nose. 

“You brought home dinner?” Kara excitedly laughed, worming her way into a slouched sitting position. The blankets pooling around her waist, and her stomach grumbling audibly at the mention of food. 

“Mhm,” Lena hummed, standing bare legged in Kara’s kitchen. Shoveling plastic takeout containers into the microwave one after another, giving the cold Chinese food several minutes to warm back up. 

Lena laying claim to the opposite side of the couch in the meantime, her feet neatly folded up beneath her. Beautiful and almost posed in Kara’s eyes, leaning back into the corner of the couch with a feline grace that made Kara’s chest tighten and her heart quicker, the brunette lounging around in only her blouse and underwear. 

A frilly pair of black and white striped panties with a small bow on the front. 

“Give it a couple minutes to heat up, and then we can eat. 

“Tempting… but here’s my problem with that plan.” Kara purred, shoulders hunched and head cocked. A grin playing across her full lips, “I want something to eat  _ now _ .” 

Lena may have had the grace of a feline, but Kara had the intentions of a tomcat. Lazily crawling the short distance that had once residing between them, sliding her hands along the smoothness of Lena’s legs and up her calves, ending on the brunettes shapely hips. 

Her fingers sinking into the plush flesh.

“I- I haven't had a shower yet.” Lena meekly argued, putty beneath Kara’s knowing hands. The blonde familiar with everything Lena, knowing what made the brunette squirm and whimper the most. 

Her mouth the only thing that was resisting Kara’s touch, quietly murmuring half-hearted excuses that Kara quickly waved away. Coaxing Lena’s legs out from beneath her, and instead over the kryptonians shoulders.

Lena’s face flushed, and her hands pressed to her eyes. 

“Kara, I’ve been working all day,” Lena whined, peeking between her fingers up at the blonde, “I probably smell like sweat…And! And the food will be ready any moment now.”

“Like I care,” Kara husked, hooking her thumbs into the elastic of Lena’s panties. Fingers stroking at the Luthor hipbone, “You just lean back, and let your girlfriend do all the work.”

It had been several weeks since Lena’s last spa day, something she did once a month as a treat to herself, forty-five minutes of pain that left her with smooth legs, and even smoother other places. A sparse freckling of hair dotting up like peach fuzz between Lean’s spread thighs, the tiny bit a fluff bring a coo to Kara’s lips.

“What a tasty looking peach,” Kara whispered haughtily, her tongue sliding hungrily across her lips. “I bet it tastes as good as it smells.” 

And oh fuck, was Kara right. Lena tasting heavenly from the very first flick of Kara’s tongue, her hands gripping firmly at the brunettes hips. Holding her securely in place, as Kara ate her out. 

Devouring Lena with tongue, teeth, and lips. 

“Oooh!” Lena squeaked, thighs clenching against the sides of Kara’s face. A single hand raking through the mop of blonde hair atop the heroes head, gripping and twisting. Pushing her deeper into the apex of Lena’s thighs, Kara’s head tilted upwards just slightly.

Letting her watch the way Lena wiggled and squirmed, one hand fisted in Kara’s hair, while the other covered the brunettes mouth. Stiffening the wails that threatened to escape, teeth sunken into the soft fleshy skin of her palm. 

The cry of Lena’s pleasure reduced to a muffled moan.

“Fuck, I was right.” Kara groaned against wet flesh, tongue darting and swirling to its farthest reaches inside of Lena, “You taste so good right now. So, so… naughty.” Kara praised in a hushed voice, watching Lena quivered beneath her tongue. 

Lena’s face a dark pink, and eyes blearily peering out from under lowered lids. Looking both at Kara, and passed Kara. Gaze unfocused and dreamy, teeth clenching.

“You’re getting so tight around my tongue,” Kara moaned out, Lena’s insides fluttering around her tongue, the brunettes wetness dripping down Kara’s chin and neck. “You going to come already, babe? I only just started eating you out. I haven't even-”

Lena outright wailed, keening loudly as Kara wrapped her lips around the brunettes sensitive little nub of a clit and sucked hard, tongue fluttering and teasing. Lena’s back arching up like a tautly drawn bow, heeling digging into Kara’s back.

“-sucked on your clit yet.” 

“No! Keep… I was so close! Don’t stop yet.” With a desperation that sent Kara’s heart pounding in her ears, Lena plead for her release. Quiet and breathless, double fisting handfuls of Kara’s hair. 

Her face a permanent shade of pink, and her lipstick smeared from the biting of her palm. 

Kara never could say no to her girlfriend.

“Gunna make you cum so hard,” Kara whispered beneath her breath, her head turning to press her lips to the flesh of Lena’s inner thigh. Worshiping it’s beauty, before she claimed it as her own. Sinking her teeth gently into the soft, springy flesh. 

The dark indent of her teeth marked where she had bitten, a lingering mark that would surely bruise in pretty shades of black and purple. 

A mark that no one aside from Kara would see, her cheek pressed against it lovingly as her tongue delved back into Lena’s wetness. Devouring her, consuming her, making her cry out and shudder as she came to the rough jab of Kara’s tongue inside of her. 

Walls twitching and eyes clenching, head snapping back. 

Lena quietly cumming without a single sound escaping her tightened throat, muted in her pleasure. Shivering and twitching through the throws of a much needed orgasm, Kara’s tongue never once stopping its delving. 

Leading her from one back arching release to the next, bonelessly splayed across the couch by the time Kara at last slipped her tongue free from Lena’s quivering insides. 

The blonde licking at her lips, wet and shiny with Lena’s juices. 

“Now that I’ve had my fill, I’ll go get the food.” Kara grinned, slipping her way from between Lena’s thighs and to her feet. Wiping the wetness from her face with her sleeve, the scent of reheated potstickers and Chinese food earning a grumble from her stomach. “Save your strength for round two, babe.”


End file.
